Alessa's Homecoming
by Ghedea
Summary: After eight long years of solace, Alessa formerly Heather returns to Silent Hill. She's called there due to the darkness that continues to dwell in her heart after what happens to Harry. Why now, though? What awaits her?


**Author's Note:** I haven't written in first person in quite a long time, so I'm very sorry ahead of time if it seems rather muddled. I may decide to switch it to third person later on in time, if I decide to continue with the story. Most of this chapter is Alessa returning after eight years to find out why she is being 'called'. There's some history about Silent Hill as well as her past written within. I may add more later on. I just did this on a whim, boredom and all that jazz. Reviews would be very welcomed! I would like to know what everyone thinks. Constructive criticism is okay…but I will not tolerate bashing or flaming. No way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill, sadly enough. Nor do I have any affiliation with Konami, though I wish I did. Who wouldn't?! Alessa is not mine, either. Damn it.

**Alessa's Homecoming – a Silent Hill FanFic**

**Chapter 1**

The moment I stepped foot past the invisible border of the town I knew I should never have returned. Why had I returned? Oh yes, that was why. The call beckoned me to return, a call that I hadn't heard in almost eight years. I was no longer the gangly teenager frightened out of her wits. Albeit still a little gangly, I was no longer frightened of what may or may not await me in that decrepit ghost town.

I took another step, my heart pounding within my chest as I turned upon my booted heels to stare at the car. Should I attempt to drive to Silent Hill? No. That wouldn't be a possibility, for the road would still be as blocked as it had the day I arrived eight years before with Douglas Cartland. No, the only way to traverse into town was by the small hiking trail next to the rundown welcome sign. I hesitated for a second as I closed my eyes. Why did I have to listen to that stupid call?!

The fog seemed to thicken the moment I took another step past that sign. This was not my imagination, for as I turned I realized I could barely see the car that was no more than five feet away from me. Yes, the sensation rippling through my 25-year-old body just happened to be very familiar. Perhaps I am still that 17-year-old gangly girl as fear struck me to the very core. It didn't make any sense. I had destroyed The Order's God; this shouldn't still be a possibility! All traces and remnants should have deceased the moment I prevailed!

"Perhaps I should have listened to Douglas…" I said quite calmly as I took another step, followed by another. Fingers grasped tightly onto the handgun as nerves attacked my brain and body. Yes, I should have definitely stayed back in the city with Douglas.

Douglas had become a surrogate father to me after our adventure in Silent Hill was over. Though he had been the reason Claudia and the Order found my adopted father (at that time I had no clue I had been adopted, or knew anything else of my past for that matter) and ultimately the reason he had been killed, I couldn't help but forgive him. After all, he thought it was just a normal job; he had absolutely no idea it would turn into a nightmare.

But that's what Silent Hill was…a complete and utter nightmare. I would have thought that things would return to normal for the once busy resort town. I guess it had been too far gone to do anything with, therefore people decided to leave it as it was – an old ghost town. Still, the fog should have at least dwindled away…or something.

I felt the knot twist in my stomach as I continued to venture, knowing now that I was crossing the thin lines of reality and into the world that the abandoned town created. I had done research after my adventures in Silent Hill as well as kept track of anything strange happening to others. Perhaps it had become an obsession now; and perhaps that was the reason for the calling. There was a still a darkness in my heart due to Harry being taken away from me. I thought I had gotten past all that, I thought things could be different for me – normal even! But life, or fate, didn't wish to grant me normalcy. Instead I had this curse thrust upon me, a curse that I didn't want!

The Order had called me The Mother of God and the Daughter of God, a God that would be birthed from within me and open up Paradise. Paradise, yeah right! More like hell on earth! No, seriously – it would have been hell on earth! We're talking brimstone and fire plaguing the entire world, burning everything and everyone to the ground. I don't know about any of you, but that certainly doesn't sound like paradise to me.

I often have flashes of my past, a past that goes back roughly 39-years. Alessa is my real name, the name given to me by my crazy mother. Yes, I can remember so very much. Claudia made me remember my 'real self' whether I wanted to remember or not. Now I'm besieged with these memories of pain and torment; but also with love from Harry when I was split in half as well as in my whole form.

As I walked the Observation Deck into Silent Hill, I realized briefly that the fog would always shroud the town no matter if I had God inside of me or not. After all, the land itself dated back to the pre-colonization period. Native Americans ruled and lived upon the land; and because of the invasion caused by European settlers, the land had become tainted and – eventually – cursed. The fog, which remained thick and unbearably creepy, seemed to originate from Toluca Lake. Had the settlers left well enough alone, perhaps I wouldn't be standing here wondering why I'm getting the call to return to this nightmare.

Releasing a sigh of dejection, I continued on foot on the unstable trail until I finally reached the old scenic town. It was quiet, eerily quiet at that. The Native Americans had named the land properly, 'Place of Silenced Spirits'. Yeah, there were spirits all right; and none that went 'oogie-boogie'.

I stood there, reflecting on my days since passed, thinking about what had been and what could have been if only things had turned out differently. The Order were a bunch of nuts, in my humble opinion, and they deserved the justice that had been sought upon them. I often wondered if there were still Order members around to this day, despite the fact that God had since been demolished due to my interference in their horrid plans. Well, none of this really mattered, did it? The question now was why I was here, seemingly experiencing a dark reality that shouldn't be. Why now, after eight-years of quiet solace? Well, that's why I was here…to find out.


End file.
